


Hide Away

by infptwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year akaashi, 3rd year bokuto, Akaashi Keiji centered, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, could be triggering?, heavy depressive thoughts, read notes please, self indulgent fic, suicidal thoughts though nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: Hiding his emotions had always been something Akaashi has been good at.Bokuto is the opposite of everything he could never be.They make ends meet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Perhaps now it's not a good time to be showing up with a fanfiction, I know, but bear with me. Close friends and whoever follow me on twitter are aware I've been going through a lot, and writing is my coping mechanism. I wrote this self-indulgent fic because I needed to put out my feelings for a bit.  
> I am not projecting myself on Akaashi, but merely projecting my sadness and suffering onto him, okay?  
> This, of course, is my HEADCANON on Akaashi's life and family.  
> This work was not beta read, so excuse my mistakes.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> WARNINGS!!  
> This work contains:  
> -depressive, heavy thoughts  
> -suicidal thoughts  
> -nothing explicit about suicide or anything, however, a lot of self worth questioning.  
> Beware if it could be triggering for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiding his emotions had always been something Akaashi has been good at. Masking his face into a stoic one was his speciality, and it was easier this way, to pretend not to feel when he felt  _ way _ too much. Akaashi had been taught how to do this because  _ you don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, Keiji, or you’re giving them a chance to stab it _ , or so his parents had told him at an early age. He had always been quiet and shy, but repressed was something he  _ learned _ from his parents.

_ Hide away,  _ they would tell him,  _ because emotions are for the weak. _

Perhaps hearing this from his stoic lawyer parents was a bit too much, Akaashi thinks now, because the world decided to prove him that his usual stoicness is not necessarily something good in the real world. In the world of the law, it might be, but on the volleyball court he stands next to Bokuto Koutarou, it isn’t.

Bokuto is the opposite of everything he could never be. Loud, obnoxious, emotional, random and unpredictable. It makes him slightly jealous, but he realizes later this jealousy isn’t about how he wanted to be, but how freely Bokuto is allowed to feel. How Akaashi never had the opportunity to feel this accepted by his parents or even his friends; he was stoic and everyone accepted that. Any emotion he showed was already a shock to everyone and a topic to be made fun of, so of course he would keep his façade. People didn’t want him any other way.

Bokuto brought him jealousy for this, but also a hope he had never felt in his life. He plays with such passion, love and fierceness it made Akaashi’s head dizzy, and he is glad for every opportunity he got to see him play. Because Bokuto Koutarou is a star, bright like the sun, making everyone fall into his orbit.

_ Even myself,  _ Akaashi thinks amused and bitter, because getting into Bokuto’s orbit meant falling for him eventually.

Now, Akaashi knows he’s emotionally repressed. And worse, so does Bokuto, which is why he’s always urging Akaashi to be open and honest with his own emotions, because _repressing emotions is bad for yourself, Akaashi_! It’s hard to keep doing all of this and not fall for him when Bokuto is so worried, so nice, so bright and so kind. He wants to hide away and free himself all at once, but he doesn’t know what to do.

So, Akaashi does what he knows best. He hides away.

.

Of course, hiding away is easier said than done, especially when a certain Bokuto Koutarou is involved. He tries repressing everything he feels, all the anxiety, the fears and the  _ love _ that has bloomed for Bokuto recently, but it’s hard to do so when Bokuto is there urging him to talk, to give his opinion, to smile, to toss for him and then he’s praising him. Akaashi has never known praising, so hearing it from  _ Bokuto  _ had been something amazing for him, because he has been looking at said boy with such hearty eyes for awhile now, and Bokuto is such a talented player, who doesn’t want to be praised by him? It’s all panic and then repressing such panic all the time, and Akaashi  _ knows  _ it’s only a matter of time until he breaks.

And breaking, Akaashi knows, it’s the worse thing that can happen. Because when he breaks, he goes all the way, with ugly sobs and loud crying, with yelling and frustrating punches to his pillow, with emptiness and the feeling of being weak afterwards. It only happens to him sometimes, when repressing becomes too much of a burden, and he allows the breaking to come, but unwanted like this?

He’s going into unknown waters this time.

He doesn’t want to break. But he also doesn’t want to smile at Bokuto every time he sees him, doesn’t want to celebrate every victory like it’s the last one, doesn’t want to open up to then just be shut down like he always is. 

The universe never fails, though.

Because Akaashi doesn’t break. He is torn to  _ pieces _ this time.

.

  
  


His parents are away, as usual. They travel most of the time and if Akaashi sees them four times a month, he’s lucky. It’s Friday, very early in the morning, probably around three am and he hasn’t slept yet. He couldn’t. He can’t. His mind doesn’t let him rest, keep ringing him with unwanted thoughts and emotions.

_ What are you ever doing at the volleyball club? You’re not a good, natural and talented setter. _

_ Your studies only show you could be doing better. 93 is acceptable, but is it enough? _

_ He will never see you with the same eyes as you do. Stop fantasizing. Give up. _

_ You’re not even considered normal for being gay, anyway. Isn’t it bad already, being repressed and now gay as well? _

_ Repressing everything is a payback for the things you never deserved. Why deserve praise if you haven’t done anything worth of it? _

_ Why are you even alive? _

He groans, and hides his face under the blanket. It feels like another heavy thing setting on his mind. A never ending cycle, of so many thoughts coming and going.  _ There’s no point on fighting them if they’re right,  _ he thinks at some point when the sun rises.

His alarm already went off. He turned it off and afterwards, he stays still, lying on his bed, unmoving. He should go to practice. He has school. But he just  _ can’t _ move. He doesn’t want to leave his bed, he doesn’t want to face the world and hide away like he usually does.

He isn’t sure when the tears start. They come like waves, one stronger and bigger than the other. The sobbing arrives, ripping off loud and choked noises from his chest. He wants to scream, but only hides his face on his pillow and cries harder.

He falls asleep at some point. His phone is full on unread messages and unanswered phone calls, but he doesn’t check any of them.

_ Sleeping is hiding away, too _ , he decides. But it is the coward’s way out. 

.

He wakes up at some point with his phone vibrating nonstop. He had set it to vibrating mode after the first phone call, but someone is calling him so much it just won’t stop vibrating. He checks the clock and realizes it’s almost 6pm. It’s starting to get dark outside and he feels even more tired. His sleep was wack, and he’s about to ignore whoever is calling him when his phone starts vibrating  _ again _ .

“Yes?” he answers without checking the ID and regrets it for a moment. What if his parents had been calling? He’d be in trouble for sure. Sadly, like the universe wants to prove to him he can’t just ignore his problems, he is proven to be right. His mother’s voice wake him up faster than any bucket of cold water could.

“Keiji, the principal called me saying you missed school today,” his mother’s voice ring through the phone and Akaashi immediately sits up.  _ Fuck _ , he thinks. Of course, he didn’t think earlier. He wasn’t thinking at all. “Is there a reason why?”

She sounds as even as ever, her voice clipped and professional, like she’s speaking to a client.  _ Your son _ , he thinks bitterly,  _ I’m your son. You’re not even worried. _

“I came down with a cold,” he says easily and feels ashamed for it. He doesn’t like lying like this, but revealing the truth to his parents would be worse than this. “I took a fever medicine and fell asleep. I apologize, mother. I’ll make sure I don’t fall behind.”

There’s a sigh on the other side and Akaashi’s heart speed up.  _ Did I fuck up that bad? _

“Keiji, take care of yourself, son,” she says and for a moment Akaashi almost believe she’s a caring, sweet and soft mother. Almost. But even though there’s a hint of care and worry on her tone, it’s not enough to make Akaashi’s uneasiness fade away. “I will send some money so you can order soup and buy some medicine. If you need a doctor, please call us, okay?”

Akaashi swallows dry, wishing these feelings she so easily talks about could be real. “Of course, mother.”

“Great,” she hums. “Rest up. Unfortunately, your father and I can’t come back before Wednesday. But call us if you don’t get better, Keiji. Take care.”

“Okay,” he whispers. “Take care, too, mother. Both of you.”

He feels weird as the phone call ends. Nothing of that was real. It’s like he’s a duty to his mother, not an act of love, support and nurturing. He is a burden to his parents.

_ Why are you even alive? _

He puts his phone on his nightstand this time. There are over 20 notifications, but he can’t bother enough to check any of them right now. He sits on his bed long enough that his head hurts, so he goes back to sleep eventually.

_ Sleeping is also hiding away. _

.

He keeps coming in and out of sleep during the whole night. Perhaps sleeping for a bit over 24 hours isn’t something good, but Akaashi knows where his mother keeps her sleeping pills and if he goes inside his parents’ bedroom to take one, he doesn't think it over. He just needs his head to stop screaming mean words at him, for the things to start making sense again, and he needs to be able to repress the feelings that haunt him every day to no end.

So, he sleeps. It’s not a resting sleep, and he thinks he’s even more tired when he wakes up on Saturday at almost eleven am, but his mind is foggy and the pressure on his chest has lessened. He takes a deep breath, a shower, brushes his teeth and decides to see if his parents had messaged him or called him again.

No calls, of course, just that one he was lucky enough to wake up and answer. However, they have sent two messages and Akaashi’s heart skip a beat.  _ Please, don’t let it be anything that will make me feel worse _ .

The first one had been a simple  _ we have sent you some money. Please buy some medicine and soup and rest. Call us if you need anything _ . Akaashi’s heart sinks, because it feels like he’s talking to a boss than to his parents.

The second one only angered him.  _ Try not to miss more school days anymore. Please, seek a doctor this weekend if necessary and calls us so we can send you money. But school comes first. _

Of course, they would care more about Akaashi’s school life than his health. He’s not even really sick, he thinks, but does it take a lot for them to be worried? To come home? To call him more?

_ How do they even look like anymore? _

He replies with a simple  _ of course, thank you _ message and ignores every single text or call he has gotten from his team. Perhaps they have already guessed he’s ‘sick’, but he doesn’t feel like talking right now, or even explaining what’s happening. He needs this weekend to charge up so he can face the world again.

Akaashi decides to order some takeout, and calls a restaurant to deliver him lunch. He hasn’t eaten since Thursday night when Bokuto had dragged him into a fast food place to eat hamburgers, because he said he was craving some, and Akaashi, of course, just let himself be dragged. Anything involving Bokuto was something he couldn’t run away from, because he was already stuck in Bokuto’s orbit, like he is the sun that makes him alive, makes him keep moving, that gives him reason to want to keep moving. 

_ Bokuto _ , he thinks sadly. He saw some messages and missed phone calls from him, but he didn’t even dare to pry. He doesn’t want to feel worse than he already does, and Bokuto is such a good friend, he doesn’t want to ruin this either. He’ll take his friendship, but for this weekend he needs to be away from it, because hiding things from him feels harder than anything else at this moment, and he’s not sure he can do it.

His food arrives while he’s wondering about Bokuto and how he’s going to be able to hide these feelings for him for another whole year. It makes him breathe easier but also adds extra pressure on his chest anytime he remembers that this is Bokuto’s last year of high school. They don’t have much time left, less than a year and then Bokuto will be off to college, to eventually join a volleyball league and Akaashi will stay behind, lost and out of orbit without his sun.

_ I can’t be that dependant on him _ , he decides while he’s eating. He will distance himself, he will create a barrier between himself and his feeling for Bokuto, so the goodbye can come easier and he can let Bokuto go to chase his dreams. He knows his heart is big enough that if he saw Akaashi missing him, he would find a way to visit all the time. But Akaashi doesn’t want that. He wants Bokuto to focus on his first and true love,  _ volleyball _ .

He finishes his lunch quietly and realizes his throat is dry. He hasn’t spoken all day yesterday, only to his mother on the phone. He’s alone and he has also barely has spoken to the delivery man at all either. 

“I’m okay,” he tests, his voice raspy and throat dry. He cleans his throat, drinks some water and try again. “I am okay.”

It feels more natural, and he tries desperately to believe the words he speaks, but it feels useless. He feels useless. He washes the dishes quietly, and as he is finishing to dry the sink, the doorbell rings.

_ Oh no _ , his minds desperately thinks,  _ please don’t let it be my parents. Please. _

Slowly, he reaches the door and open it, then realizing if it were his parents, they would have a key, why ring the doorbell? He feels stupid and even more so when he realizes it’s Bokuto. Of course he would drop by if Akaashi isn’t giving any sign that he is alive. Bokuto has a heart big like this.

“Bokuto-san,” he greets lowly and Bokuto seems so relieved that Akaashi’s heart clenches. 

“Akaashi!” he says loud, as usual, but his voice is full of worry. It’s the tone Akaashi isn’t used to hearing from anyone else but, perhaps, from him. It makes his heartbeat speed up. “What happened? You haven’t been to school and you haven’t answered your phone or replied to my messages!”

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, feeling weird on his doorstep, staring at his crush.  _ Should he invite him in? _ “I haven’t been feeling well.”

Bokuto studies his face for a second, his own expression free of any hint of disgust or judgement. He seems curious, like he’s trying to understand what Akaashi really is feeling and then he becomes shy all of sudden. “Akaashi, uh.. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you.”

Akaashi inhales deeply, heart beating faster and his mind going blank for a second. He needs to be polite, but he wants to run away.  _ Just this once _ , his mind begs and he nods, open the door wider. “I’m sorry. That was rude. I should have invited you in earlier.”

Bokuto shakes his head, taking off his shoes and smiling softly at Akaashi. His heart does a flip. “Don’t worry, I know you probably want to be alone right now but I’m not sure if you should, Akaashi.”

Akaashi blinks at him, and then he wonders, how could have he missed this? Bokuto has been watching him so closely, seeing his face with such care and attention that he has realized that Akaashi’s worst enemy is his own  _ mind _ ?

“Bokuto-san,” he says slowly as they both sit on the couch. “Would you like some water? Tea?”

“Don’t worry, Akaashi,” he says smiling again and his heart seems not to be able to stop doing flips at this point. “I’m here to support you. Forget me for a second.”

Akaashi blinks again. “That would be rude to do so.”

Bokuto gives him an incredulous look. “Has no one ever taught you to put yourself first, Akaashi?”

He feels awkward, hearing Bokuto’s question. It’s obvious that the answer is no, and even Bokuto realizes it himself after Akaashi’s weird silence. He doesn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto says slowly after a moment but Akaashi doesn’t look at him. He keeps his eyes fixated on his hands resting on his own lap. “That was inconsiderate. Of course no one has ever told you that, I can see it every time you put the other before you. Your needs should come first, Akaashi. It’s not good to repress what you feel every time.”

Akaashi snorts and then he’s laughing. He keeps looking at his lap, his mind foggy and far, far away. He doesn’t know why he’s laughing, but this situation seems so funny in his mind. He wants to laugh, and didn’t Bokuto  _ just _ tell him to stop repressing his emotions?

“ _ ‘You don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, Keiji, or you’re giving them a chance to stab it’  _ Bokuto-san, didn't you know?” he recites, just like his mother’s tone, flat and even, without a hint of emotion. “ _ ‘Emotions are for the weak’ _ ”.

Bokuto shakes his head, grabbing then Akaashi’s hands and forcing him to look at Bokuto’s face. Akaashi seems impassive, but Bokuto can see the emotions in his eyes. They’re begging to come out. Bokuto’s heart clenches painfully on his chest.

“Akaashi,” he says quietly and he thinks his voice might show the pain he’s feeling for him. “This is some bullshit to hide behind a façade. It’s running away from the beauty of being human, of having emotions and learning how to live because of them. They are depriving you from being what you are, human and yourself,  _ Keiji. _ ” 

Akaashi inhales sharply, his eyes going wide and tears coming to his eyes without any permission. He doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to break. He doesn’t move, staring at Bokuto’s face with a scared expression, fear and desperation molding his features. Bokuto’s eyes soften and he smiles softly.

“Breaking down sucks,” he continues just as quietly. “I have my bad days, too, and you know it better than anyone. You can bring me back up anytime I need without me even asking. Please, let me do the same to you. I don’t know if I can offer you exactly what you need, but let me try, Keiji. You’re my best friend.”

_ Best friend _ , the words echo inside Akaashi’s mind as the tears start spilling. That’s right, they’re best friends and Akaashi doesn’t want to ruin that.  _ Stop running away _ , a voice screams inside his mind and he’s scared on how much it looks like Bokuto’s voice.  _ This will ruin things _ , the other voice supplies, the voice that matches his mother’s tone.

_ They are depriving you from being what you are, human and yourself _ .

He breaks.

“Bokuto-san,” he says, voice shaking, his hands grabbing Bokuto’s ones harder, tighter and not willing to let them go. “Bokuto.  _ Koutarou _ .”

Bokuto’s smile is blinding and Akaashi manages to smile back between tears. “I feel so useless. I’m not talented enough. My studies will never be good enough. I can’t show emotions. I feel so much, I want to celebrate our scores and I want to laugh at your antics. I love when you praise me because no one has ever done that. I… I love everything about you, actually, but I love who you are the most. Koutarou, I-I am so in love with you and it scares me to  _ death _ to think I could lose the only good and supporting friendship I have ever had in my life because of these feelings.”

He says it all rushed, quietly and while still staring at Bokuto’s eyes because he can’t look away. He can’t run anymore, not when his  _ sun  _ has asked him to open up, to say what’s on his mind.  _ I’m tired of hiding _ , he thinks and for once, as much as he’s scared of what he has done, he feels at peace.

Because he finally opened up.

Bokuto hugs him. And he breaks into sobs.

.

Akaashi must have fallen asleep at some point, because he comes back to real world to find himself on his bed, with a blanket over him and alone.  _ Did I dream all of this? _ he thinks, but then he sees Bokuto’s bag and jersey on the corner of his room and suddenly he realizes everything that happened was  _ very much real _ . 

He jumps out of bed so fast he gets dizzy for a second.  _ What have I done?  _ he thinks shamefully and scared, thinking of running away or denying everything to Bokuto.  _ I could say I had a fever. No, he won’t believe me. I could just apologize and beg him for nothing to change. Yes, that’s more reasonable, I will do this. Why, Keiji, why did you have to ruin it? _

It must have been Bokuto’s eyes. Akaashi is always so easily drawn into them, and of course he got carried away in the moment, thinking maybe Bokuto would feel the same, they would kiss and live happily ever after.

_ Dumb, idiot, what the hell were you thinking? _

He takes a deep breath and heads to the bathroom. It’s just past three and he has slept only for a few hours. He hears noises downstairs in the kitchen, but he goes to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.

Slowly, he heads towards the kitchen, ready to face Bokuto and apologize.  _ No point on postponing the inevitable, especially because he’s in my own house anyway. _

Bokuto is  _ cooking _ .

“Since when can you cook, Bokuto-san?” is what comes out of his mouth immediately, before he can even give himself time to think of what’s happening and Bokuto yelps, turning to Akaashi with a scared face.  _ Caught in the act _ .

“Keiji! Weren’t you asleep?” he asks instead and Akaashi’s heart skip a beat.  _ He’s still calling me by my first name _ .

“Bokuto-san,” he says slowly, testing waters. “What are you doing?”

“Miso soup,” he says smartly and smiles at him. “My mother taught me. You like it, don’t you?”

Akaashi blinks at him but nods, because he does not mind miso soup. Bokuto beams and smiles, continuing to finish the soup. It seems he’s almost done, Akaashi notices, and his kitchen is  _ impeccable _ .  _ Did he really cook and clean all of this? Why? _

“Bokuto-san,” he starts again but Bokuto shoots him a sad look with a small pout.  _ What. _

“You called me Koutarou earlier,” he says, like an explanation on why he looks sad.

Akaashi blinks. Again,  _ what _ . “Koutarou,” he says, instead and Bokuto smiles again. “What’s the meaning of all of this?”

Bokuto lowers the fire and leaves the stove for a second, waiting for the miso to dissolve into the soup, heading towards Akaashi who stands awkwardly at the entrance of the kitchen. His hands immediately finds Akaashi’s face, and he unconsciously leans into his touch, his cheeks going red as soon as he realizes this.  _ I want more of his touch _ , he thinks but dismisses the thought quickly.

“Did you mean it?” he asks lowly and with a voice so full of emotion, so full of Akaashi dares to think it is  _ love _ . “When you said you love me, did you mean it?”

Akaashi breathes in, not moving, mind spinning. “Of course I did,” he whispers, not knowing why he felt like this was such a huge secret and should be said so lowly. “Of course I did, Koutarou.”

Bokuto smiles, like those smiles that are blinding and reminds Akaashi of the sun.  _ His _ sun. “Good. Because I am in love with you, too, Keiji.”

Akaashi blinks once, twice and for a third time, just to be sure, but Bokuto is still holding his face, still looking at him like Akaashi is the sun instead. He opens his mouth and closes it, breathes in and out and swallows dry.  _ What, what, what?! _

Bokuto laughs softly and kisses the top of his nose. “I know we have a lot to talk about, but I have been in love with you since last year, Keiji. I will explain everything okay? And we’re going to talk about your feelings, too. If you don’t mind, can I stay over so we can talk more?”

Akaashi blinks, again, feeling lost all of the sudden. He’s not sure if he has been thrown into an alternate reality. This all feels like a fever dream.  _ Am I still asleep? _

He pinches his arms, and realizes that he is very much awake, and Bokuto still is looking at him with expectant eyes.  _ Oh. He asked a question.  _ “Yeah,” he breathes and suddenly his smile comes easily, just like breathing. “Yeah.”

Bokuto gives him a questioning look, as if asking for permission and Akaashi smiles, as a way to say  _ go ahead _ . So, slowly, unsure and shaking, Bokuto leans in and kisses Akaashi on the lips. Softly, so, so softly, they kiss for a moment and Akaashi can’t help but to want to grab him, so he  _ does _ . He puts his hands on Bokuto’s neck, playing with the end of the hair there and sighs quietly, his mouth opening to Bokuto’s poking tongue on his lips.

Their kiss is slow, languid and slightly lewd. They hum into the kiss, gasp and pull each other closer, until they’re almost melting into one, their lips glued and hands roaming. Akaashi feels like he’s on seventh heaven, his mind blank and quiet, only full of  _ Koutarou, Koutarou’s tongue, Koutarou’s lips, Koutarou’s hand, and Koutarou’s smell _ . It feels intoxicating and he doesn’t want to stop, but he needs to breathe, so they break apart for a second, looking into each other’s eyes to dive in again, more desperately this time.

Then, burning smells hits Akaashi’s nostrils at the same time it hits Bokuto’s nostrils.

“The soup!” he yells, breaking apart and running back to the stove. Akaashi laughs at his antics, at the moment, at the happiness bubbling on his stomach.

Bokuto controls the situation and watches him, looking happy and relieved, satisfied and  _ relaxed _ , like he has never looked before. He almost burned their dinner, but it was worth it, he decides, because Akaashi looks like he’s finally open and free, and Bokuto is so happy for it.

He wishes for Akaashi’s happiness and love more than anything. And now he knows Akaashi wishes for the same for him.

They laugh, kiss and talk. They move from this. But this time, they move  _ together _ , supporting each other, with their love and friendship as their pillar. Akaashi learns how to be more open, slowly and with difficulty. They struggle sometimes, but they don’t give up. It’s a process, and it’s worth it. Because, in the end, what they have each other. This time, happy, open and  _ free _ . 

  
  


.

  
  


_ [Friday, 9:34 am] _

_ From: Bokuto Koutatou _

_ Akaashi! Where are you?  _ _ (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ _

_ [Friday, 2:11 pm] _

_ From: Bokuto Koutatou _

_ Akaashi, are you okay?  _ _ (╥_╥) _

_ [Friday, 6:49 pm] _

_ From: Bokuto Koutatou _

_ I missed you today, Akaashi! Are you okay?  _ _ ( ; ω ; ) _

_ [Friday, 10:02 pm] _

_ From: Bokuto Koutatou _

_ Goodnight Akaashi. I hope you’re okay, I’m worried! Why aren’t you answering your phone?  _ _ (ﾉ_ヽ) _

_ [Saturday, 8:07 am] _

_ From: Bokuto Koutatou _

_ Akaashi!  _ _ ( ` ω ´ ) _

_ [Saturday, 11:56 am] _

_ From: Bokuto Koutatou _

_ I am about to drop by, Akaashi. We have to talk. What’s going on? _

_ [Sunday, 9:16 pm] _

_ From: Koutarou  _ _ ❤ _

_ I love you, Keiji!  _ _ (*¯ ³¯*)♡ _

_ [Sunday, 9:17 pm] _

_ From: Keiji  _ _ ❤ _

_ I love you too, Koutarou.  _

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to make it clear I wanted to end on a good and hopeful note, which is why I don't dwell on how love and Bokuto won't solve anything on Akaashi's life. Remember this.  
> THERAPY IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE PLEASE SEEK PROFESSIONAL HELP!!!  
> If you need it, of course. I WANT to make a part two about how Keiji struggles on keeping a relationship with Bokuto with his own doubts, self-worth issues and such. Do yall want it, is the real question. Please let me know if a part two would be welcomed, because if so I will post it, pinky promise!  
> Anyways!  
> I hope you enjoyed it this self-indulgent fic.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed, don't be shy!
> 
> (if you wanna find me anytime, I'm -not rn- on twitter @owlhashira. Took a break but it's all explained there, and I guess from this self-indulgent fic you can imagine why huh. I promise I'm nice!)


End file.
